halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RP:Awakening Demons
This roleplay is created and directed by Actene. Awakening Demons "The greatest threats are always the ones we fail to see." The year is 2574. The Interspecies Union remains locked in a bitter war with the Path Walkers, a powerful army of extremist Sangheili still devoted to the religion of the Great Journey. Humanity and the Sangheili, along with the rest of their allies within the Interspecies Union, are now threatened not only by this bloody stalemate but also dozens of other threats both foreign and domestic. The Path Walkers are not the only hostile faction in the galaxy, and now the Interspecies Union's enemies can smell blood in the water. Now new demons emerge from the darkness; some are old, some are new, and some are foes many in the IU would just as soon forget. A new chapter opens in the Against All Odds universe. This may be an age of villains, but it is also an age for heroes. Those with the will and dedication may plant their own print on galactic history in the turbulent times to come. The galaxy needs those brave enough to answer the call to step forward to not only defend the principalities and powers of the galaxy but also shape the future of their galaxy. Rules Joining Most prospective writers have already signed up via this RP's announcement page, but anyone else who wants to join just needs to message me via my talk page. Short of outstanding rule violations, applicants will most likely be admitted quickly and invited to start posting immediately. *''A note on characters: As explained on the forum page, the nature of this RP calls for a range of human characters outside the UNSC's military forces. While military personnel are permitted, there is also a great need for non-military humans, namely criminals, insurrectionists, and plainclothes civilians. Also, short of unique circumstances no more Spartan characters will be allowed to join.'' Posting As a rule, don't post consecutively (i.e. two separately numbered posts written by the same person). There's no solid rules about how frequently you can post, though it's probably best to wait until two or three others have posed before writing again. I can't stress enough how much you are encouraged to stay in contact with other writers. Collaborate with your posts, get your characters to interact with each other. I'll be trying to work with as many people as I can to work characters into the story once it starts, but it will be easier on me and frankly more interesting for you if you take the initiative and arrange meetings, fights, and other events between characters. The more people you have writing about or even mentioning your characters, the more interested readers will be in what you're doing with those characters within the story. Finally, be ambitious. I may be the ultimate arbiter of the overall plot, but I've seen too many RPs where people lost interest because their characters and posts had no bearing on what was going on. Again, I'll be doing my best to give your characters chances to stand out, but at the end of the day the person who can do that best is you. If your posts do cause problems (i.e. making your characters know things they shouldn't know, excessively interfering with other writers without their permission, being nonsensical or overtly unrealistic) then I'll contact you, explain the problem, and invite you to remove or change it. The Death Rule As I posted in the forum: "Having discussed the general failure of RPs at length with Sona, I have a new rule that I will be implementing in this RP. It's pretty simple: you stop contributing, I kill your characters. All of them. And they'll stay dead, or at least is far as the AAO-verse is concerned. That being said, I won't start dropping bridges if you go a week without posting. If I think you're in danger of running up against this rule, then I'll give you a quick head's up and maybe some suggestions about what to do with your characters. This will be followed by a couple warnings, but after that you're done. I will inventively and mercilessly kill off your characters and that will be that. Now if there's a genuine problem (i.e. the real world) preventing you from writing, either message me or talk to me on the IRC and we can work something out. This rule isn't here to punish you, just encourage people not to drop their commitment to the project just because they don't feel like writing anymore." Writers and Characters *'Mordred': An enigmatic mercenary and arms dealer who knows himself only by his odd pseudonym. Although he projects an appearance of cheerful self-confidence, he is a morally bankrupt shell of a man whose true motives and intentions are unclear. **Jonah: Mordred's only companion, this child soldier is doggedly loyal to his "boss" who saved him from a colonial battlefield two years previously. *'Shepard-A294' (a.k.a. "The Reaper"): Formerly a SPARTAN-III of Alpha Company, Shepard is the only survivor of Operation: PROMETHEUS. His existence his unknown to the UNSC or any of his Spartan brethren, and he is currently a high-ranking enforcer for the Syndicate. His shadowy ambitions stretch far beyond a life of crime, and he lives by his own harsh code of honor. **Nimue: Raised from infancy to be an Insurrectionist assassin, the girl code-named "Nimue" knows little of life away from the battlefield. A lethal combatant, she is currently in Shepard's employ and is his chief accomplice. **Diana: This rogue Insurrectionist A.I. was once the companion of renegade Spartan Simon-G294. She has since become Shepard's partner and confidant. Contemptuous of organic "meatbags," she nonetheless finds herself entertained by their trials and tribulations. *'Thomas Martel': An aged UNSC scientist who has done extensive research on Sangheili anatomy and has accomplished numerous feats in medical science, engineering, and weapons research. *'Jun-A266': Formerly the rifleman of the disbanded Noble Team, and currently serving as Dr. Martel's guardian angel of sorts (character to be shared with Ladylaconia). *'Lt. Col Forenson': An ODST officer in charge of the human military task force present. *'Iris Sabio' (a.k.a. "Constance"): A high-ranking Syndicate member and a descendent of the revered Dr. Sabio; a prodigy as well as a CQB expert.